When Bands Collide
by WildWolfLuver
Summary: This is from my OC's I picked. BTR gets a visitor, another band! What happens when love sprouts? better than it seems! NO SLASH! BoysXOC! Please R&R. FINISHED! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

_Kendall's POV_

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled. He just gave us a break and we were relaxing in the studio.

"What now?" James whined. Just then Kelly walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Gustavo has a surprise. He is getting impatient so you better come quickly." She said excitedly.

I got up and looked behind me. "Come on guys." I waved for them to follow. Logan was the first to get up then Carlos, and finally, after a lot of convincing, James came. We walked into the Gustavo's office where he was waiting. "What?" I said kind of snappy. I have had a long day and I was tired, give me a break.

"I have a surprise for you dogs." Gustavo said.

"Is it a jet?" Carlos asked. Typical Carlos.

"No." Gustavo answered, but Carlos kept at it.

"A mansion?"

"No."

"Home round tickets to Canada!"

"NO, Carlos shut up!" Gustavo yelled. Carlos looked a little put down, he'll get over it. Gustavo continued, "Research shows that since you guys became famous, girls have someone to drool over; but night guys. So to fix that problem, we are going to start a girl band. Boys, meet Destiny's Child!"

Just then four girls walked into the office. One had long raven hair that stops in the middle of her back. She has unusual but vibrant grey/blue eyes that are very striking. She had an hourglass figure; she's curvy but not too skinny. She was about 5"6' tall.

Another had long slightly curly brown hair that falls below the shoulders, and slivery blue eyes, has a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks she was about 5'5. She had her ears double pierced.

The next one was about 5'2, curvy, child-like features like rounded cheeks, small hands and feet. Chocolate brown ringlets hang down just bellow her shoulder blades and had gray/navy blue eyes and rosy lips.

The last had dark brown hair that's wavy. It was straightened. She had gray/blue eyes that seemed to sparkle at the moment.

"Wow." We all said in unison. I felt my cheeks go red, that was embarrassing.

"Hi, I'm Thyme, but call me Ty or TC." The first one said. She was beautiful, they all were. "That's Bailey." She pointed to the second one. "Annaliese, but we call her Lucy." She pointed to the third one. "Then there is Khloe." She pointed to the fourth one.

It seemed I was the only that wasn't in a daze so I took charge. "I'm Kendall, that's James, Carlos, and Logan." I said as I pointed to each one.

"Kelly, show them where they will be staying." Gustavo yelled. As Kelly left with them they all gave us glares.

When they left we all turned to each other. "DIBBS!" James yelled.

"On which one?" Logan asked.

"Uh…Bailey!" he shouted.

Then Gustavo interrupted. "I don't you dogs messing with them. They are supposed to be focused, not in love!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table. We all jumped and ran for the Palm Woods.

"I don't care what he says! I need a girl friend!" Carlos had gone on about this for an hour now.

"Look, Carlos. They obviously don't even like us." Logan pointed out.

"Well they may not like you, but they LOVE me. Everyone loves me." James said while brushing his hair. I rolled my eyes, he can be so ridiculous.

"Look, here they come just act natural." I said. I looked over at Thyme. "Hey, Ty!" I yelled. She looked at me and walked into the lobby. "That was weird." I turned to the other guys. They were laughing at me!

"Ok, look Kendall. I'll show you how it's done." James then walked over to Bailey, who was sitting by the pool, playing her guitar. "Hey, Bailey." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked, she sounded kind of snobby.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight." He asked her smoothly. I had to admit was pretty good.

"Ugh, no." Then she walked away.

James walked back, his head down in defeat. "I have never, ever been turned down before."

"Everything has a first." Logan said.

"Ok, I'm going to find out why they hate us." I said, I had a plan. "Jo!" I waved Jo over.

"What's up, guys?" She asked.

"You know those new girls?" I asked.

"Ya, why?"

"Can you please find out why they hate us?" I begged.

"Sure, why not. Can I use Camille?" She asked.

"Do whatever is necessary." I said smiling.

She walked away and called Camille over. They began to devise a plan then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything! Not even the OC's. I only own the songs that the girls sing, unless I tell you otherwise. (I wrote the songs! Sorry if they are not very good, I'm not very good at writing songs.)**

**A/N: Let's get things straight. Jo and Kendall broke up a while ago. And Camille and Logan never went out. I'm sorry if my chapters are a little confusing, I have a lot of ideas in my head and I'm trying to get them out in words. LET THE SHOW GO ON!**

_Thyme's POV:_

I was getting dressed in this amazing new apartment we got. It was room 3J, I shared a room with Bailey. My friends and I met in LA about 4 months ago. From then on we were best buds. We trusted each other with our lives. We all had different backgrounds, but that didn't matter.

Well anyway, I was wearing an electric blue shirt with short suspender shorts and my favorite leather jacket. I had my black combat boots on and was applying my makeup; just some mascara and lip gloss thought, nothing over the top.

Bailey walked in and plopped down on her bed, she had just gotten out of the shower. "Hey Ty, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"You just asked me one." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny." She said dully, you could tell she was still tired.

"I thought it was. Well, what's your question?" I asked not wanting to push her over the edge.

"Do you think this music thing will work out?"

That took me by surprise. "Of course!" I could still remember the time when Gustavo found us.

_Flashback:_

_We were going to get ice cream from the nearest vendor. It was 98 degrees outside and we were dying to cool off. While in line to get ice cream we saw a black stretch limo go by, typical Hollywood. We turned back to the vendor when it stopped. A giant man and a small girl hopped out. They walked over to us, we had no idea what was going on. _

"_You! Girls!" The man yelled at us. Ok so some random guy has the nerve to walk up to us and yell at us? It made my blood boil; we didn't even know this guy. Apparently my friends had the same thought._

"_Why are you yelling at us? We did nothing wrong." Lucy yelled back._

"_Because you guys have the look to become famous. All you have to do is sing good." He said a little quieter; a _little. _We all looked at each other, then at the guy. Was he crazy, I mean ya we sing but famous? Please. But he continued, "My name is Gustavo Rocque. I produce famous bands. I think you have what it takes. Now, sing for me!"_

_We put our heads together in a huddle. "What should we do?" Khloe asked._

"_I think we should sing, this is a one in a life time chance." I said._

"_So what song?" Bailey asked._

_I thought for a second. "What about 'If I Die Young by The Band Perry'." I concluded. They all nodded their heads in agreement. We all stood in front of Gustavo and began (anything in parentheses Khloe sings):_

_All:_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_(Ah oh, Ah oh)_

_Thyme:_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Bailey:_

_Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be_

_No, it ain't even grey but she buries her baby_

_Annaliese:_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Khloe:_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_All:_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Gustavo clapped. "Welcome to Hollywood!" he shouted. We all jumped and cheered and gave each other hugs. Khloe even went up to Gustavo and gave _him _a hug. We all laughed._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. Annaliese knocked on our door. "You guys ready to go? We have to be there in 20 minutes!"

I walked out of the room and laughed. This was too good we all had the same color scheme.

Bailey was wearing an electric blue shirt with a black vest and a matching skirt with black flip flops. She had on light make up and her hair had been let down only it was slightly curlier than usual. She had huge hoop earrings and a matching necklace.

Lucy was wearing a black graphic tee and blue ripped skinny jeans and converse. Her shirt hugged her body nicely and her hair was in a ponytail.

Khloe was, of course, just wearing a blue hoodie and black sweatpants and her favorite sperrys. We all looked at her. "What? What's wrong?" We all just shook our heads, we should have expected this.

We walked out to the parking lot to find a limousine waiting for us. We got in the car only to find the _other_ band. We looked at them and went to our own conversation.

"I am so excited!" Khloe yelled. Just them we heard the limo start to move.

"Me too!" The three of us said in unison. We were literally jumping with joy.

_Bailey's POV:_

We got out of the limo and walked into Rocque Records. "Girls! Dogs." Gustavo said. We all laughed because it was obvious that he was way more excited about us then them. We kind of laughed to ourselves.

"Why are we dogs and they are girls and not dogs?" The boy with dirty blond hair asked.

"Because so far I like them better. Now, NO MORE QUESTIONS!" He yelled. Wow this guy was intense. "We need to get cracking. The girls need to record demos and you boys need to record another song." All the boys groaned. We just rolled our eyes. Then Gustavo turned to us. "Well, girls did you girls plan the outfits?"

"No. Not really." Lucy said.

"Great minds think alike!" Khloe stated.

"Ok then." Gustavo said. "I have a song for you. A _good _one. Get in the booth!"

We all rush into the recording booth and Gustavo and Big Time Rush followed. Now I was nervous, I started to bite my lip. The guy named Kendall came in and gave us music sheets with the lyrics on it. Gustavo started the music (again everything in parentheses is Khloe's part):

_Thyme:_

_You stare at me like I'm some kind of freak and you don't know what to do with me_

_(oh) Well I'm here to tell you that I'm not coming back! (No never)_

_Annaliese:_

_No never_

_Bailey:_

_No never!_

_(Well, here we go…)_

_All:_

_I no longer want you_

_I no longer like you_

_I no longer follow you (no)_

_I no longer talk about you_

_I no longer think about you_

_You no longer need to worry_

_I'm not coming around forever_

_Bailey:_

_I guess this means I'm over you_

_Annaliese:_

_When I see you two in the streets now_

_I don't feel that burning desire _

_All I think is hmm… what a cute couple they make and move on from there_

_Thyme:_

_I don't ever wish to be her or to make you jealous (no)_

_Khloe:_

_I just wish you could understand-_

_All:_

_I no longer want you_

_I no longer like you_

_I no longer follow you (no)_

_I no longer talk about you_

_I no longer think about you_

_You no longer need to worry_

_I'm not coming around forever_

_Khloe:_

_I guess this means I'm over you_

_Bailey (key change):_

_You just had a fight and your coming to me _

_Well I'm here to tell you mister that I NO LONGER WANT YOU!_

_So that's right just get on back to your little sweetheart (haha)_

_All:_

_I no longer want you_

_I no longer like you_

_I no longer follow you (no)_

_I no longer talk about you_

_I no longer think about you_

_You no longer need to worry_

_I'm not coming around forever_

_Annaliese:_

_I'm so- over you-_

_I' never coming back (no)_

_You'll never catch me (no)_

_Because_

_All:_

_I'm so over you_

When we finished everyone was staring at us with wide eyes. We were all smiling. "So, how did we do?" Thyme asked.

"Amazing!" They all said.

We screamed and cheered. "But it's not over yet." Gustavo said. "We still need 3 more songs. Then you need to be cleared by Griffin." He said. "DOGS! Get in there!" He yelled we got out and watched them.

They were really funny. The Latino guy with the helmet pushed the brunette boy into the studio. The brunette boy took the foam covered microphone and him the Latino boy. The Latino gut then pushed him into the wall and they began to wrestle. "Kendall! Stop them!" Gustavo yelled. The dirty blond haired guy named Kendall and the shorter guy with black hair tried to break it up. Kendall held the brunette back while the black haired boy held the Latino back. All the while Gustavo was rubbing his temples. "You see this is why I like the girls better." He said into the mike. We all laughed.

After the boys recorded, they were allowed a break. I took a look at the brunette boy who asked me out yesterday. He gave me a sweet smile and I felt my face go red. _Stop Bailey! You can't let him do that to you. _Khloe obviously didn't like the quiet and awkwardness. She went over and sat between the Latino boy with the hockey helmet and the black haired guy.

Thyme was in the corner. She had her head turned and wasn't paying attention. She never did trust guys.

Lucy was sitting on the chair; she looked like she was inspecting the situation.

I looked at Khloe and laughed. She had her arms around the two boys; they looked at her like she was crazy, which most likely was the situation. "So, what's your guy's names? I forgot." She said with a smile.

The Latino guy spoke first. "I'm Carlos! Who are you?" Wow, he didn't even mention her arm around him, he was good.

"I'm Khloe! Nice to meet you Carlos! Why do you always wear that helmet?"

"Well, I don't really know. It's kinda my trademark style." He said with a grin. I couldn't help but smile.

"Cool. What about you?" Khloe turned to the black haired guy.

"I'm Logan. Why do you have your arm around me?" He asked with the same 'she's crazy' look on his face.

"Because I felt like it. If we are all going to be friends, might as well start now!" She said. Everybody laughed, even Thyme.

Then Gustavo walked in. "I have nothing else for you today. Good bye." Everybody got up and left to the limo.

When we got back to our apartment, Khloe went to the grand piano, I went to the guitar and Luce went to go help Thyme with her designing. Since we know how much Ty loves to design we set up an area in the apartment just for her where she can design.

I stopped what I was doing and turned to Ty. "Why were you so closed and you too Luce?"

Ty answered first. "I don't trust them. I don't know maybe it's because of my past experiences."

Lucy looked at me. "You know my answer. I wasn't comfortable, when we get to know them I will be more me I promise." She said with a smile. I should have known. I heard a knock on the door. "I got it!" I yelled.

"The yelling wasn't necessary Bailey. We are right here." Khloe said.

I ignored her. I went to the door and opened it. There was a blonde girl and a girl with wavy black hair. "Hi." I said.

"Hey, I'm Jo and this is Camille." The blonde girl said.

"Hey. Uh, come in please." I said getting out of their way.

The girls walked in and I shut the door behind them. "I'm Bailey, that's Khloe at the piano, Thyme is the one with the suspenders, and Annaliese is one helping her." I said.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"So you guys are new here?" Camille asked. The rest of the girls came over.

"Ya, we are. How long have you been here?" Ty asked.

"I've been here for about 5 months. And Jo has been here for about 4 months." Camille answered.

"Do you mind if Camille and I stay here tonight. You know so we can get to know each other a bit more." Jo asked.

I looked at my friends. "Ok, why not?" I said

Camille and Jo looked at each other and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So please tell me if I'm not portraying your OC correctly. I would feel horrible if I got their personality or style wrong. I don't like to explain details of looks very much so that stuff is always going to be kinda short. So ya I'm glad you guys like the story so far. This chapter may be long I don't know. OH one more thing: Lucy or Luce= Annaliese and Ty or TC=Thyme,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Just the songs that the girls sing (unless I say they are by someone else).**

_Thyme:_

I wasn't too sure about two _complete _strangers staying here tonight. But, oh well. Might as well have fun with it. "I'll get the ice cream!" I yelled and ran to the freezer. I grabbed five little can thingy's of ice cream and went back to the living room. I set the ice cream on the table, along with spoons.

"We wanted to welcome you to the Palm Woods officially." Jo said.

"Thanks! We love it here!" I said.

"So one thing we wanted to talk to you about is your neighbors." Camille said. She took a bite of ice cream that she was sharing with Jo.

"Who the boys?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. Big Time Rush; Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan." Jo said.

"Oh! Yes _those_ guys." Khloe said, throwing her hands up in emphasis.

"The way you look at them, it's like you don't like them or something." Jo said.

"Well, I guess we don't trust them." I said, thinking about my past.

"_Yet._" My friends concluded.

"Yes, yet." I said, rolling my eyes at their confidence in thinking that _I _would ever trust them.

"Why don't you? They are the coolest guys we know." Camille said she had a weird look on her face.

"Well, we, mostly I, have troubled past with guys." I confirmed.

"She means just her." Bailey said in a mock whisper.

"What happened?" Jo asked a truly concerned look on her face.

"You can't tell anyone!" I warned them, I felt like I could trust these girls.

"We won't!" They said in unison, eyes wide open.

I turned to Annaliese and nodded. I couldn't tell the story without getting all teary eyed. She began to tell the story, "You see, Ty dated this guy once. His name was Cole. They dated for a while, then one day he tried to make her have sex with him until she used a move she learned at self-defense class. So now, she doesn't trust guys anymore unless they can prove they are worth her trust." Annaliese concluded. The two girls looked at me and I nodded. A tear went down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Ty." Camille came over and gave me a hug. I looked at her.

"Thanks." Was all I could choke out. I usually didn't get this emotional but this was the exception.

After we all calmed down, we started to talk again. "So you guys interested in any of the guys over there?" Jo nodded her head to across the hall.

"Well, James is kind of cute." Bailey confessed. We all looked at her, she never told us this.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us?" Khloe accused. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring _and _smiling. I didn't know you could do that.

"I don't know it just dawned on me today when we got home." She said.

"Well, just to warn you, he can be sort of self-absorbed." Jo said.

"Great…just what we need." Lucy and Khloe said together. I had to smile; they were so funny sometimes.

All the sudden everyone started to laugh. Khloe was, of course, the loudest. After the laughter died down, we all just kind of looked at each other. "So what do you guys do?" I asked.

"Well we both act." Jo answered.

"Cool!" We all said.

"I have a question!" Bailey announced. "So you think we should get to know the boys better?"

"Yes! They are great guys!" Camille said.

"Well then lets invite them over for a 'Truth or Dare' game." Bailey looked Bailey looked very proud of herself to think of the idea. I felt a knot form in my stomach. Maybe I could just sit out, yes that sounds good.

"Ok. But only if everyone plays!" Camille looked at all of us. Uh-Oh.

"Ok then, go get them!" Annaliese yelled.

_Camille:_

We ran over to the boys' room across the hall. I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps then Carlos opened the door. "Hey Carlos!" I said.

"Hey Camille, Jo."

"Carlos, who's at the door?" I heard James ask.

"Just Camille and Jo."

"You guys should come across the hall with us to play 'Truth or Dare' with the new girls." Jo yelled through the door.

"I'm in!" They all yelled instantly. I smiled, they _obviously _liked these girls.

When they all came out in the hall in their pajamas, I asked, "So why where you guys up anyway."

"Well, uh…ya…um…" Logan began.

"Band meeting." Kendall finished.

"Sure, at midnight. Puhlease." Jo said.

They all had a mischievous grin on their faces.

In room 3J, we were starting a mad game of 'Truth or Dare'.

"I'll start. Carlos, truth or dare?"I asked.

"Dare!" I knew it.

"I dare you to duck tape off Bitters' office door."

"Ok! Hey Annaliese do you have any duck tape?"

"Um, in the top drawer to the far left." She answered. He found the duct tape and ran to the elevators.

A few minutes later he came back with an empty roll of duck tape. "Done!"

Then Carlos went, "Bailey, truth or dare?"

She started to bite her lip. "Truth."

"Which one of us," he pointed to the four guys of BTR, "do you think is the cutest?"

She bit her lip even harder; I smiled because I knew the answer. She sighed in defeat. "James."

"Yes! Told you the chicks dig me, especially in this bandanna." Then he pulled a bandanna out of his pocket and tied it around his head. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"James, enough with the bandanna." Kendall said in an exasperated tone.

"Bandanna's are cool!" James yelled. Bailey started to laugh.

"Back to the game please." Annaliese said putting her hands forward as if to say 'stop now'.

"Ok, so Logan, truth or dare." Bailey said.

"Dare." This was going to be bad.

"I dare you to kiss Khloe." Bailey said with a smile on her face.

"What? No! That's a little over the top, don't you think?" He said with a worried look on his face.

"C'mon Logie! Just a peck!" Kendall encouraged.

"Logan! It's not that bad." James said.

"No! That's ridiculous!" He then stormed out of the room.

"Let's go. We need to see if he is ok." Kendall said.

I just got a text, "Hey I got to go too. My dad is pissed. Bye."

"Me too." Jo said.

As I was leaving I heard Khloe say, "I'm not that bad, am I?" I chuckled.

"No, It's just him." I said to reassure her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I've had a lot of reviews and just wanted to say…wait for it…THANKS! So seriously if you have any ideas for drama or action or something, just PM me or review it! I love suggestions! Hehe! One more thing, I'm sorry if the story is going too slow for you, that's just how I write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Just the songs that the girls sing (unless I say they are by someone else).**

_One Week Later_

_Khloe:_

I was in my room, sitting on my bed thinking about last week. I had my glasses on so you could tell that I was thinking very hard and too busy to put my contacts in. Rehearsals went great, we had two more songs, and Griffin loved us. The only thing that was bothering me was Logan. Why didn't he kiss me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I ugly? It's not like I _like _like him, I mean he has a smile that melts your insides and you could get lost in his dark brown eyes. Ok, this is ridiculous; I just need to forget about him. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yelled.

Then my three closest friends walked into my room that I shared with Bailey. "Hey!" Annaliese said like she was testing my mood.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said casually.

"Well, we know how depressed you are about Logan not kissing you. So we concluded that you like him." Thyme said cautiously.

"I'm not depressed! And…" I trailed off. Did I like Logan? I didn't know.

"Ha! Hesitation! You do like him!" Bailey accused.

"What? Since when is that a rule?" I asked.

"It's not a rule, its common sense" Thyme said.

I sighed. "So exactly what did you want?" I said kind of snappy. They acted like I said it totally polite.

"Well, we want to help you get him to see what he is missing." Bailey said plainly. The other two nodded. I was starting to get scared.

"How?" I said with a shaky voice.

"A make-over stupid!" Annaliese said.

I looked in the mirror an hour later. (I wasn't allowed to until now.) My dark brown hair had been kept in its natural waviness, only it had moose and a little bit of hairspray. My contacts were in and I had lip gloss on. I had eye liner, mascara, and light blue eye shadow which my blue/grey eyes pop out. I had some cover up on the _very_ few zits that I had. I finally looked down and my eyes popped, it was nothing I would ever pick out for myself. It was a baby blue halter top that fit very snuggly in the waist and chest area. I had denim daisy dukes on with baby blue flip flops. "Guys, I appreciate the concern but I don't want to go around looking like a hooker." I said as politely as I could. I felt like I was going to pop, I knew they cared but this was a little over the top.

"Well we wanted Logan to see your body that was under all those sweatshirts and sweatpants." Thyme said with a smile on her face.

"Now, c'mon! I want to see his face when he sees you." Bailey began to push me out the door.

"Guys stop!" I yelled. "I want him to see the real me, not," I gestured to my entire outfit, "this."

"Well he saw the real you and that didn't work so, let's go." Annaliese said.

"Then if he doesn't like the real me, I can just forget about him." I said stubbornly

"Please Khloe!" They all begged.

"Fine!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation.

This had disaster written all over it.

I walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. Everyone kept staring at me, especially the guys. They were literally drooling. I was totally disgusted; this was my first and last time looking like this. I could hear my friends laughing. _Ugh, they are so going to get it, _I thought.

I walked over to the pool and saw Logan. This was it.

_Logan:_

I saw Khloe walk over to me. There was something different about her. Then I looked at all of her. She was wearing tight clothes and daisy dukes. "Oh My Gosh!" I heard James behind me. "Logan, look at her! This is your lucky day! Go get her." He pushed me over to her.

"Uh…hey…Logan." She said in a shaky voice, I wondered if she was as nervous as I was.

"Hey, Khloe. What's up?" Wow I actually sounded calm for once. "What's with the get up?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well, I guess I wanted to try something new." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"So, I was wondering, there is a carnival in town and I would love it if you would come with me. Bring your friends and I'll bring mine. They can occupy each other."

I laughed at the thought. "Ok, so what time."

"How's 7:30 for you?" I asked.

"It's a date." She said then walked off to her friends.

"D-d-date?" I stuttered but she didn't hear me. I was shaking.

I walked over to the rest of Big Time Rush. "Who wants to go to the carnival?" I said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Khloe and I arranged a get together with the two bands. So we are going to leave here and 7:30." I said clapping my hands together.

"Wait," James said, "you made a date with Khloe? Aw, our little man is growing up!" He said. I blushed and everyone laughed. Tonight was going to be fun.

_Khloe:_

I walked over to my friends. "So?" Thyme asked.

"We are going to the carnival." I said with a smirk on my face, boy did I have a surprise for them.

"Told you it would work." Bailey said smugly.

"All of us, and them." I said with a smile on my face now.

"Whatd'ya mean?" Thyme asked.

"I mean that all of you guys are coming and all of them are coming." I said slowly so they could comprehend it this time.

They all had blank looks on their faces. "Now it's time for your make-over's!" I said, laughing. Aw, sweet revenge.

Everyone was ready by 7 o'clock.

Bailey had her hair straightened and had very dangly earrings on. She had on mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss on. She had light purple eye shadow on and some foundation. She was wearing a dark purple tank top with layers hanging down from the neck and black skinny jeans with black boots that had fringe hanging down from them.

Thyme's hair was curled and the front was pulled back with a bobby pin. She had light make up on. She was wearing an electric blue tunic that fit her tightly with her leather jacket of course, and black leggings. She was wearing knee high black boots with 2 inch heels and a dangly necklace that had a big black stone in it.

Annaliese was next. She had on _very _light make up and huge earrings. Her ringlets were shaped around her round cheeks and around her shoulders. She was wearing a red graphic tee that said 'Come to the dark side, they have _me_!' in black letters with a black jacket and dark jeans. She was wearing her black converse.

I was wearing a floral button down shirt tucked into a flowing waist high skirt. I was wearing my favorite Sperrys. I also had on light make-up but more than Thyme. I had on matching earrings and necklace. For half an hour we talked and laughed and just hung out. At 7:26 we heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Bailey yelled and we all got up and walked to the door.

They were wearing what they wore in their photo shoot for Pop Tiger.

_Annaliese:_

I looked at Carlos. He wasn't wearing his helmet and he had a sweet smile on his face. I smiled at him; it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"You guys ready?" Kendall asked.

"Let's go!" James said.

"Wait, what about transportation?" Logan asked.

"I'll get Bitters." Carlos said.

"I'll help!" I said following him. Once we were in the elevator I asked, "Why do we need Bitters?"

"Well, Logan only has his permit and he needs an adult in the car. So we trick Bitters, lock him in the trunk and Logan drives." He explained. I laughed. "What?" He looked at me while smiling.

"You guys have the weirdest ways of doing things." I said.

"Well," he said popping his collar, "that's how we role." I smiled and shook my head.

The elevator opened. "So what's the plan?" I implored.

"I don't know." He said simply.

"Awesome, so let's do this." I clapped my hands together; I spotted Bitters and walked up to him. "Hey, Bitters, we have a surprise for you!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Ya!" Carlos just caught on. "Follow us!" We ran out into the parking lot.

While he was behind I asked Carlos, "Which car?"

"Well, since the Big Time Rush mobile only hold's five then Mrs. Knight's van." He said pointing to a Toyota van. It didn't look to bad.

We got there and looked back, Bitters was struggling to keep up. We opened the trunk. "Its way back there and we can carry it, it's too heavy."

"Only if a big, strong man could get it." I looked at him with a look he couldn't refuse.

"I'll get it." He climbed in and we closed the trunk and high fived.

"I can't find it! Wait, what?" He pounded on the trunk door.

"You're cool." I said smiling.

"You're not too shabby yourself." He said jokingly.

We smiled at each other. "Let's go get the others." I said.

He held out his arm and I took it. "Let's go." We then began towards the apartment. _This could work._

**A/N: So there is chapter 4. Sorry it took a while, our internet is being stupid! Trust me, there will be more of the other couples in the next chap. I just felt like I had NO Carlos/Annaliese interaction so there. Review or I won't write another chapter! Mwahahahahahahahaha! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I am updating early, hooray! I LOVE this charter it is my fav so far! I want to say thank you to everyone one who reviewed, it showed me that you cared! Also, thanks for all the ideas I'm thinking of using some! So here is Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs to come. I only own "No Longer." Which is seen in chapter 2.**

_Bailey:_

We waited in our apartment for 15 minutes. Then Carlos and Annaliese walked in. Their arms were linked and everyone raised either one or two eyebrows. "The really fat tiger is in the cage." Carlos said.

"Which car?" Logan asked. I wondered what they were talking about.

"The van." Annaliese said.

"Perfect, let's go." Kendall got up and walked out the door and everyone followed.

We got out of the van and walked into the carnival. It was dark outside. Logan and Khloe walked toward the haunted houses, Carlos and Annaliese were going toward the Farris Wheel, and Kendall was trying to get Thyme to go with him. "Please Thyme, just come with me." Kendall pleaded.

"No, Kendall." She kept refusing. I walked up to her.

"Ty, just go. You can trust him. Give him a chance." I tried. Finally, she sighed.

"Ok, I'll try." She then began to walk with Kendall in no particular direction.

Then it was just me and James left. "So, what do you like best at the carnival?" He asked me.

"Well, I like anything. Why do you lead the way?" I held out my hand to go ahead. When he started to walk, I walked along side him.

"So tell me about yourself." He ventured.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well what's your story?"

"Um, ok. I was born in Seattle, Washington, me and my family moved around a lot so I don't have many friends until we finally settled in LA. I am the 2nd oldest in my family of four. I have a half sister, same dad different mom, but I have never met her because my dad was 18 when she was born and the mom didn't want anything to do with him so she left. I can't trust people well do to the fact that my first boyfriend cheated on me and my second one only dated me for a bet. I love sports but after I shattered my knee I couldn't play soccer anymore. And I want to be famous." I finished. Wow, I just poured my life story to this guy. I usually don't do that.

"You have had quite a life? And you're not even twenty yet." We laughed together.

"Now it's your turn. Tell me about yourself." If I told him everything, he had to tell me everything.

"When I was four my mother died and I was left my father. He always wanted me to be great, to be the guy everyone wants to be. Even though he had high expectations of me, he never paid attention to me. When I was 6 and joined the Pee Wee Hockey Team, I became friends with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. Since my dad was never there for me, Kendall's mom practically raised me. I always stuck to what my dad expected of me. I always cared about my looks because, well, my dad wanted me to. I always wanted to be famous to show everyone how amazing I am, and show them that I'm someone to be jealous of. And now look where I am, think everyone likes me and all the guys have no chance against me." He smiled. I smiled with him.

"So, that's why you have always been the stuck-up, beauty queen you are." I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Yes, but don't expect me to change. It's become a habit, and frankly, if I change the balance of the group would be tipped off." He said.

"I never did expect you to change." I said to him.

We stopped and looked each other in the eye. His dark brown eyes stared into my silvery blue ones. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which clearly surprised him. His eyes were wide at first then he relaxed into a smile. "Would you like to go on a ride with me?" He asked in a fake polite way.

"I would love too." I said back. We headed for the rides, laughing the whole way.

_Thyme:_

I wasn't too sure about this. The only reason I was with him was to make Bailey happy. "Thyme, can you tell me about yourself?" He was persistent, I'll give him that. I still didn't answer. "Nothing, really?" He sighed, pivoted in front of me so I had to stop walking and look at him, and stared at me. "I don't get it!"

"Get what?" I said. I sounded a little exasperated.

"Why don't you trust me? You don't even trust me enough to talk to me!" He yelled.

I didn't say anything.

"See! That's what you do! You just ignore me." He threw his hand up in the air.

I still was silent. What he didn't know is that I was on the brink of breaking.

He was getting red in the face. "Ugh! Not one word, I just want to know WHY?"

I broke. "YOU STUPID BOY! I HAVE MY REASONS. I HAVE A PAST! IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF YOU; IT'S BECAUSE OF OTHER PEOPLE! NOW EITHER CALM DOWN OR LEAVE ME ALONE!" I huffed out a breath of air.

His face was priceless; he looked like his grandma just grew wings and three horns. I smiled inside. "I…I…I didn't know, I'm s-"

I cut him off; I was still pissed. "No, you didn't know. You just assumed. Like every other guy!"

"Look if you let me talk." I waited. "Thanks. I'm sorry. I was so put up with you just ignoring me, that I wanted answers, bad. Could you _ever _forgive me?" He looked genuinely sorry. I sighed.

"Yes, I forgive you. I'm not heartless you know." I smiled at him.

"That is the first time I've ever seen you smile. I like it." He looked me in the eye. "Now that we are…not yelling at each other, do you mind telling me about yourself?" I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. _Should I trust him, should I not trust him_? I looked at him and laughed. He had a puppy dog face on and he looked like he was about to get on his knees.

"Ok! Fine, I will." He smiled and I took a breath of air. "For the first six years of my life, I lived in Puerto Rico with both my parents before moving to the States, Los Angeles to be precise. It took me a long time to become used to being an American because the lifestyle is different. And the kids would always make fun of me because of my accent. Until I met Bailey, Annaliese, and Khloe, who stood up for me like no one else had and we've been friends ever since. We were then found by Gustavo and moved here." I finished.

"That's quite a story there." Kendall said.

I chuckled to myself. "What?" He asked.

"You are the first guy I have ever poured myself into, well besides…" I felt a tear fall down my cheek. _Oh crap! Now he is going to know there is more to the story. _I thought. I really didn't want to tell him the rest. I felt a finger wipe the tear away. I looked at Kendall; he had a look of pure concern on his face. I looked into his emerald eyes, they were amazing.

"Besides who?" There is the question I didn't want to hear.

"My ex boyfriend. He was a real jerk." I told him the story, I told him everything. I couldn't believe I actually opened up to him, I bet the others would believe me either.

I finished my story. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." He then sat down on a bench and I followed suit. "But I would never do that to you." I impulsively leaned my head on his shoulder and he put an arm around me.

"I know." I muttered. I could see that this guy was different. He was not your everyday, teenage boy. He was sensitive and caring. I could trust Kendall.

We sat like that for a while. "Would you like to go play a game or two?" He asked me, lifting his head off of mine where it was resting.

"I would love too." I said then got up and walked with him. I looked at him and smiled. It was the first smile I gave a guy in forever.

_Khloe:_

Logan and I walked away from the group, deciding what to do. I took one look at the Haunted Houses and made up my mind. "There!" I said pointing.

"Really? The Haunted House? I don't know…"

"Aw, is Logie too scared!" I mocked.

"No, and where did you learn that name?"

"Kendall, he told me that it's the perfect way to mock you." I smiled and batted my eyes real flirtingly; well more of a fake flirt.

He groaned. "I hate that nickname!" He yelled.

"Aw C'mon, it's not that bad."

"It has haunted me since the second grade." He gave a real pouty face that just melted my heart.

I laughed. "Love the face by the way."

"Ha-ha ya, real funny." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Here we are!" I said. I could hear a small "Yay" behind me but I disregarded it.

We got into a small car that would take us through the Haunted House. When a fork in the road came we could choose which way we wanted to go. We started on our journey. Now, usually, I don't get scared at all in Haunted Houses, but LA ones are much different. I was screaming at every turn, while Logan, the timid one of the group, _never even flinched_. By the time the car came out of the tunnel, I was clinging to Logan. My face was buried in his chest and I was clenching his neck like my life depended on it, and while in the House I thought it did. I could feel that my face was flushed. I looked up really slowly. Logan was smiling at me like a fool. He had a crooked grin on his face that sent electricity through my body. "Enjoy the ride?" He asked sarcastically.

"Wipe that grin off your face." I said threateningly.

He laughed at me. "Let's go." He got out of the car and then let me out.

I looked up at him. "Thanks." I said.

"For what?"

"Not totally making fun of me."

"Trust me, the first time I went through that with Kendall, I about peed my pants." He smiled at me.

"What? You had already been on that ride?" I slapped him on the shoulder jokingly.

Once we were calmed down we grabbed some nachos and sat on a bench. "So, you never told me about yourself." Logan said.

I sighed. "I have one sister named LeAnne, who is 25, who I am really close to. When LeAnne decided to come out to LA to look into a Hollywood career she brought me along with her. We were both looking for a way to escape our home life. Our dad had died years ago in a car accident and our mom had spiraled down into a mess. She was always drunk, high, or both. No matter what LeAnne and I tried it never worked and we couldn't take watching our mother slowly kill herself anymore and left one day never to return. I stayed in LA with my sister for a while now, then I met the girls and we were friends from the start. Gustavo found us while we were getting ice cream and we began to live our dream."

"Ice cream?" He asked. I chuckled.

"We should get back to the others." I said checking the time.

"You're right." We stood up. As he was talking away, he turned sharply and looked me in the eye. He leaned down slightly and kissed my forehead. "Let's go." I smiled ear to ear as we walked towards the gate.

_Annaliese:_

"So, the Ferris Wheel, huh?" I asked.

"Of course!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Why?"

"Well, I love the Ferris Wheel." He said. He looked like he was holding something back.

"There's more, isn't there?" I said suspiciously.

"Ok! Every time I go on the Ferris wheel, I really want it to break down while I am at the top. I think it would be cool!" He said in a rush.

I smiled. "If you want to go on it so bad then go."

"Will you come with me?" He asked, his hands were folded like he was begging.

"Ok! But stop begging! I hate it when people do that!" I couldn't stay mad at him. He was so cute. _Ok, that was weird. I usually don't give in that easy._

He took my hand and walked towards the line. We didn't wait that long. We got in the bench thing and took off.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here." I said. The view took my breath away. Los Angeles may be polluted but the lights of the city were amazing form such a height.

"Not, as beautiful as you." Carlos said smoothly. I blushed, hard. Good thing it was dark.

A shiver went down my spine. "It's _freezing _up here." I said wrapping my arms around my body.

"Here," He said as he draped his arm around my shoulder and scooted me closer, I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Better?"

"Much. You're so warm." I snuggled in closer to him. I heard him sigh. "What?" I asked, referring to the sigh.

"I'm so happy right now. I don't want this moment to end." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I smiled. Then I felt a jerk. "C'mon Romeo and Juliet; get off the bench." I heard the Carney say to us. I silently cursed him.

We got up and I saw Carlos check his watch. "We should be getting back. It's almost time to go home." He said.

"Ok." I mumbled. I was in a very bad mood because of the Carney. That all changed when Carlos took a hold of my hand.

When we got back everyone was there. James had a lipstick mark on his cheek, Logan and Khloe where holding hands, and what surprised me most was that Kendall and Ty were smiling at each other. I thought she would have clawed his eyes out by now because he touched her or something.

Logan looked at everyone. "Let's go guys." Everyone then got in the car and thought about their night, wishing it would happen again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I am in love….with you guys! Your reviews are AMAZING! Thank you so much. So I have gotten some good ideas! Thanks! I will use as many as possible; your ideas won't go to waste! P.S. I like constructive reviews; they help grow as a writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs to come. I only own "No Longer." Which is seen in chapter 2. Since I don't own the OC's, I thought I should give credit to the one who DO own them:**

**Annaliese= GreyLionDiva**

**Bailey= BelieverInLove**

**Khloe= GreekGoddess11**

**Thyme= BellaRosa17**

_Bailey:_

I got up early in the morning. Last night was the best night of my life. I was really starting to like James. I decided to wake up the other girls; we had a recording session today. I turned to Thyme in her bed. I knew she was hard to wake up in the morning, along with everyone else. "THYME! WAKE UP!" I screamed. She mumbled something inaudible. Things like 'leave me alone', 'go away', or '10 more minutes'. I chuckled to myself. I had another plan. "Oh, hey Kendall! What are you doing here?" I yelled to the living room.

"Kendall's here? Where is he?" She said immediately, sitting up in her bed and fixing her hair. I couldn't hold it in; I cracked up laughing. "Bailey! Ugh!" She threw her hands up.

"Get ready. We are recording today and we have to be there in an hour." I told her and moved to Annaliese's and Khloe's bedroom, they were much harder sleepers than Thyme.

I sighed and took a blow horn with me. I walked into the room, shut their door, and pressed the button. "We're up!" I heard from Annaliese's bed.

I took my finger off the button. "Go get ready. We have to be at Rocque Records in an hour." She got up and went to one of the bathrooms. Khloe was still lying lifeless, I smiled at my friend. I got closer to her, but not too close, and pressed the button again. She jumped and fell off the bed. I let go of the button. "Go get ready." I told her. She got up and trudged to the _other _bathroom. "I wonder if she is even awake…or alive." I muttered to myself.

_**One Hour Later:**_

We all met in the living room when we were done getting ready. We looked at each other and nodded in approval.

I was wearing my dark skinny jeans with a plain black long-sleeved shirt with a bright green vest over it. I had on black flats and my hair had been put halfway up in a half ponytail and I was wearing my usual makeup: some eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara.

Annaliese was wearing a blue shirt with a black leather jacket and black, ripped skinny jeans. She had on converse and her hair was up in a ponytail. I had convinced her to put on a little make up: some mascara and eye liner.

Thyme had a red halter top on that fit her snuggly and had layers of ruffles hanging off it. A _short _denim skirt with white leggings that went to right above her knee, also. Her hair was curled and pulled back out of her face. She had matching earrings and necklace with her usual make up.

Khloe, well, we have to work on her. I smiled when I looked at her. She had her black north face jacket with her favorite pair of boyfriend jeans and flip flops. She had her contacts in today.

"Wow, we actually look like ourselves again." I said to everyone.

"Let's make a pact to not let this town or singing career change us. We are who we are." Khloe said.

We all agreed. Then we heard a knock at the door. I Khloe went to open it up. "Thought you guys might want a ride to work." Logan said, spinning his keys around his finger.

She laughed at him. "I love how you _try _to have swagger." She said a smile on her face that reached her eyes.

He looked down and I could tell he was blushing. "C'mon." he muttered. Then he leaned down and whispered something in her ear. The three of us girls looked at each other. We shrugged it off and followed the boys to Mrs. Knight's van.

I looked over at the street and saw something. "Hey, guys look! It's a limo for us!" I yelled at everyone in the car. They all literally _jumped _out of the car.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to work!" James yelled. I smiled on him. I haven't said anything to him all day. So, I decided to slow down and wait for him. He spotted him and came towards me. "There's my Bailey!" He said as he picked me up and spun me around.

I half laughed and half screamed. "Put me down!" I was pounding on his back, but not very hard. He put me down and I looked around as I was fixing my hair. "Everyone is looking at us." I whispered to him. I really didn't like being the center of attention.

"Ignore them." James whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my spine at his proximity.

I looked at him and chuckled, then dragged him into the limo. We were the first ones in there. He put his arm around me and snuggled into him.

_Annaliese:_

It seemed to take forever to get to Rocque Records. James and Bailey seemed to enjoy each other's presence. You could tell from the looks they exchanged, their greeting this morning (the whole spinning scene), and the way they were all cuddling with each other now. I was happy for them.

Logan and Khloe were talking about something to do with the greatest prank ever. "I believe anything to do with banana cream pie is a great prank. It is both messy and tasty." Logan argued.

"Please! That is completely amateur. Anything to with scaring people into a trap or even trapping people is the best. It's funny to see people totally surprised when they are pranked." Khloe shot back.

Kendall and Ty were what surprised me. Ty never told us that she opened up to Kendall but it looked like she did. I'll have to talk to her. Kendall had his arm draped around her and they were saying this I couldn't here. Then out of nowhere he kissed her forehead, it was just a peck but this is Thyme Amelia Cruz we are talking about!

Carlos and I were sitting next to each other. Carlos wasn't even looking at me, I thought we had something but I guess not. I was determined tough. "So Carlos, did you Mr. Bitters face when he saw the mess some dog left for him in the lobby? Priceless!" I joked.

He looked at me and chuckled. "I know right! It was great!"

"Yes! So I never told you how much fun I had at the carnival." I said suddenly. It was true; I never thanked him for him.

I saw him blush. He smiled timidly. "Yeah, me too. The Ferris Wheel and the Carney. All fun." He got quieter the farther he got into the sentence.

I could tell something was up with him. "What's wrong?"

He sighed as if giving into something. "I really like you, but I thought I blew it at the carnival."

I laughed, loud. "Carlos you didn't blow it. You did quite the opposite." He had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. "Thank you for saying to my face also. I appreciate it." He looked at me with those eyes and I fell apart inside.

Just then the car stopped and we got out and walked into Rocque Records. Gustavo and Kelly greeted us, "Dogs! Girls! I have new songs for both of you! You guys are going to love them, because I do. Let's head out!" Gustavo said in a rush. "Dogs, you're up first!" They got in the booth and began to sing:

_Carlos:_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Kendall:_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_All:_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  


_Logan:__  
Her lips, her lips, I could __kiss__ them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
_

_James:__  
Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say  
_

_All:__  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  


_Carlos:__  
The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  


_James:__  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah_

We all gave them thumbs up when they were finished. They cheered together and bounced around and did their thing. "That song was perfect Gustavo!" Kendall said. When he said that, I could see he was looking straight at Thyme.

"I know it was. 'Cause I wrote it!" he yelled suddenly. We all kind of jumped a bit. "Now girls! Show me what you got!" He gave us the song sheets.

_Bailey:_

_Story of my life, searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul ?cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  


_Annaliese:__  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

_All:__  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer  


_Thyme:__  
I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late_

I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  


_Khloe:__  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

_All:__  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer  


_Bailey:__  
Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore, anymore  
_

_All:__  
And I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer  


_Khloe:_

_A murderer, no no no  
Yeah_

We all bowed at the end as everyone clapped. "That was good." We heard Gustavo say.

_Thyme:_

After Gustavo let us go, we all piled into the limo and headed to the Palmwoods. "Thyme, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Kendall asked me. He was sitting right next to me and I had allowed him to put his arm around me.

I thought about it. "Why not? At what time?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock."

"It's a date."

_Khloe:_

Logan leaned into whisper something to my ear. "How about you and me go on a date tonight?" he asked real smooth like.

"I'd love to." I answered.

"Pick you up at 7:20."

_Bailey:_

"So how does you and I tonight at 7:40 sound?" James asked me.

"Sounds perfect." I answered.

_Annaliese:_

"Lucy, I have s-s-something to a-ask you." Carlos stammered.

"Carlos relax, just ask me." I said.

He took a deep breath. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes. I would love too."

"How is 8 o'clock?" He asked.

"Perfect." Just then the limo came to a stop. We all got out at ran out to out apartments.

**A/N: So did you like this chapter? Oh and please vote on how many chapters you think I should have! Thanks!**

**WWL**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you everybody and I know I messed up something in the last chapter but I fixed it! Thank you for pointing it out. So I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs to come. I only own "No Longer." Which is seen in chapter 2. Apparently I was given Khloe by GreekGoddess11. So I guess I own her…**

_Thyme:_

It was 6:50 and I was putting the finishing touches to my outfit. Kendall told me to dress nice. So I did. I had a cream dress with a black belt around the waist. I had on black high heels on and my hair was straightened.

I looked around the apartment and saw that the others girls were getting dressed up too. "What's with you guys?"

"Well, it seems we all have dates to night." Lucy concluded.

"Does anyone know who they were going?" Khloe asked.

"Nope." We all said in unison.

I sighed, guys and their surprises and _romance_.

I heard a knock on my door and walked over to answer it. Before I answered I flattened my dress with my hands and swept over my hair. I opened the door to see a very handsome Kendall in a white shirt and a black tie with black slacks. I gave him my best smile. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Of course." He held out his arm and I linked mine with his. We walked out of the apartment and went to the elevator. "So are you going to tell me where we are going or not?" I questioned.

"Why would I?" He said sarcastically.

"Because I _really _want to know." I said about ready to beg him. The elevator stopped and we were on the top floor. "Why…" I trailed off as I saw him open a hatch on the top of some stairs.

"Ladies first." Kendall gestured for me to go ahead of him. I stepped onto the roof of the Palm Woods. It was five floors up. The roof had an amazing view of the city, it was breathtaking. In the center of the roof was a candlelit table for two with rose petals everywhere. "What'd you think?" Kendall asked.

"It's amazing. The view, the set up, everything." I turned around and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you like it." He put his arms around me. "Now would you like to have dinner?"

"Why not?" We sat at the table and had a very nice dinner. I looked over the city and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked worried.

"Nothing I just can't believe you would do this for me." I said looking at his green eyes.

"Thyme, you are my whole world. You are so special and you deserve the best." I started to tear up.

"That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me." By now I had gotten up and my back was to Kendall, I couldn't believe I was crying. I didn't want him to see me like this. I could hear him get up and walk over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around so I faced him.

"It's only the truth." He leaned down and leaned closer. His lips brushed mine and then crushed them. The kiss sent sparks flying down my spine. It lasted only a couple seconds. He pulled away from me and I instantly wanted more. He checked his watch. "We should get you back to your apartment."

I didn't want to leave this spot. I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Maybe in a little bit." I whispered. I heard him chuckle.

"Okay." Was all he said.

_Khloe:_

We all saw Thyme leave then we began to discuss. "What do you think is going to happen?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

"Maybe they will kiss." Bailey said.

"Maybe…" You never knew with Ty.

I little later I heard someone knock on the door. Knowing that it was for me I yelled, "I got it!"

"Khloe! We are in the same room as you; there is no need to yell." Lucy said.

I rolled my eyes; she ought to know me better. I opened the door to see Logan standing there. He looked me up and down. "You look very beautiful today." I blushed. I was wearing a white blouse with a yellow flowing skirt and a pair of Sperry's.

"Thank you." Then I looked at him. He was wearing what he wore on AM LA. "You're not too shabby yourself." I winked at him. He took my hand and ran out to the BTR mobile. "I thought you needed an adult in the car?"

"I got my license the other day; I meant to tell you." He said as he got in the car. "You coming?"

"Pshya!" I jumped in the car and we were off.

We pulled into a local diner was only a couple blocks from the Palm Woods. It wasn't too fancy yet not dumpy. We walked into the diner and were seated. "This is perfect Logan. Thanks."

He smiled his signature smile, dimples and all. "It was nothing. Really." We ordered our food then and began to wait. "I have to go. I'll be right back." He smiled and ran for the bathroom. I smiled at him; this couldn't get any more perfect. His phone buzzed with a text message. Being the curios person I was, I looked.

_James: I know right? She is a total lunatic!_

Who were they talking about? I looked over to the bathrooms and saw no sign of Logan coming back. I checked the rest of the conversation. I knew it was wrong but I needed to know.

_Logan: Make sure nobody trashes my room again please. I'm going on my date with Khloe._

_James: Why Khloe?_

_Logan: I don't know I guess I have a thing for the crazy people. She isn't the most normal person._

_James: I know right? She is a total lunatic!_

By now tears were running down my cheeks. I couldn't believe Logan would say those things. It wasn't like him. Logan then walked out of the bathroom. I looked at him and walked out of the restaurant. "Khloe? What's going on?" He said as he caught up with me in the parking lot.

"As if you wouldn't know. You might want to back up before the crazy person has a mental breakdown!" I yelled.

Understanding dawned on his face. "Khloe let me explain!"

"No! We are through!" I then ran down the street and towards the Palm Woods, never looking back.

_Bailey:_

I put on my outfit on as the time for my date neared. I was wearing a pink shirt with a brown belt around the waist and a brown flowing skirt. I had on brown flats with my favorite dangly earrings and necklace. My hair had its natural curl to it and my make up was done.

"You look great Bailey." Lucy said to me.

"Thanks I can't wait for my date." I had many fantasies about what was going to happen.

"With James? I can't stand that self absorbed pretty boy." She ranted.

"I've heard his story and now I respect him much more." I said defending James.

"Uh-huh."

James then knocked on the door and I went to go answer it. As soon as I opened the door he pulled me into a big bear hug. "How's my Bailey?" He let go of me.

"She feels amazing now that she is in your arms." I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, c'mon Miss Sarcastic." James pulled me away and into the elevator.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I half asked and half demanded.

"I'll give you a hint. We are walking there." I sighed.

"That doesn't help."

"Deal with it."

About 15 minutes later, we arrived at the movie theaters. "So what are we watching?" I asked.

"I was thinking a comedy. How about you?"

"I agree."

We went up to the counter and I was about to hand James my money when he refused. "I'm going to pay. It's the polite thing to do." He faced the guy behind the glass. "Two for Little Fockers." James gave the man his money and he gave us our tickets. "Thank you."

We got popcorn to share and each of us got a soda. James still didn't let me pay. We were the only ones in the theaters, thank goodness too; James has the loudest laugh ever.

After the show was over we walked to the little park a couple blocks away. The park was dimly lit by the street lamps and it was deserted. We were walking side by side and hand in hand. "Thank you James. I'm having a great time." I said quietly.

"Me too. And you're welcome." He winked and I chuckled.

We were standing by the fountain now. I looked up at the stars. "This is so beautiful." I muttered to myself.

"Yes you are." James said. I looked at him. He was staring at me. I blushed.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. James leaned closer to me and next thing I know, his lips are on mine and I feel like fireworks are going off inside me. The kiss was soft and passionate. He pulled away, and looked me in the eyes. "We should get you home." He said. I could only nod. He took my hand and we went towards the Palm Woods.

_Annaliese:_

I was the last one left. I put the finishing touches on my outfit. I was wearing skinny jeans with a green long sleeved shirt that was ripped and had black under it. I also had some vans on and my favorite necklace; it was a very small charm.

I heard a knock on the door and knew who it was instantly. I opened the door to see a very good looking Carlos. He was wearing just a blue striped shirt with a pair of jeans. He was so my kind of guy. "What's up?" He said. He looked nervous.

"Nothing, just standing on my doorway. So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked giving him an eyebrow.

"No I will not, because that is my way of making it romantic." He had a goofy grin on his face that made me laugh. "And since I got my permit, we will be diving there."

We got into Mrs. Knights van and he drove to the beach. I got out of the car and looked around. There was a blanket laid out with a picnic basket a little way away from the water. "Carlos…" I walked over to the picnic with him and we sat down.

"So, do you like it?" Carlos asked me. All I could do is smile.

We began to eat, and the food was _delicious. _Once all the food was gone, I looked over at the ocean. I heard Carlos yell as he took off his shirt and jump in the water. I laughed. "Wait for me." Stripped to my under shirt and ran after him. I jumped into his open arms and we both fell in the water and began to laugh hysterically. We got up and a wave hit us and we fell again. Once we got back up _again _I tripped and fell into his arms.

I got up and he had his arms around my waist. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn't believe how strong he was. My arms were on his shoulders as he spun me around. He stopped and I looked into his dark brown eyes. They were so hypnotizing. I leaned down and kissed him. Only instead of a small kiss, it turned out to be a full out make out session. There were several times were we would fall into the water. We would either lay there or get back up. I don't know how long we were there but when it started getting really late, we broke apart.

"We should probably get home." Carlos said.

"Aw look who is being such a responsible adult." I said.

He then carried me to the van and we headed to the Palm Woods.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter is really fluffy, I'm sorry. But to even it out there is the fight between Logan and Khloe! Dun Dun Dun! What will happen? R&R to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So thank you for all the reviews! One more thing: If it seems like one or two of the characters are getting all the attention, please tell me. I'm trying to making it as even as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs to come. I only own "No Longer." Which is seen in chapter 2. Apparently I was given Khloe by GreekGoddess11. So I guess I own her…**

_**Annaliese:**_

Today was just one of those days were I got up early because I couldn't sleep. I also was the last one home. Call of Duty on the x-box 360 was one of my favorite games and I was rocking it right now. Khloe came out of her room, she looked terrible. Her hair was a rat's nest and she looked like she had been crying. There were dark bags under her eyes showing she had little sleep last night. I paused the game and sat by her on the couch. "Khloe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"L-L-Logan." Was all she stuttered out.

"What about him?"

"H-he broke m-m-my heart."

"How?" I was starting to get mad at Logan. He seemed so sweet and innocent.

"C-called me c-c-crazy. Him and J-James were t-t-t-talking about me…and n-not in a g-g-good way either."

Okay I didn't like James from the start and now he has the guts to go out and gossip about my best friend with her boyfriend. What is wrong with this town? "I'll go deal with it." Was all I said.

"Please don't hurt him. I still am in love with him." Khloe was weird in some way and this was one.

"I'll try to refrain myself." Then I walked out the door.

I reached the pool and looked around, expecting to see Logan. There he was lounging on a chair with his shades on. I walked towards him. Once I reached Logan, I just looked at him. He peeked over his sunglasses and saw me. "Why is Khloe laying on my couch crying her eyes out?" I asked him trying to restrain myself from blowing up. I was losing a bit of my temper every second.

"Let me explain." Logan pleaded.

I murmured a "fine".

He explained the story to me and I relaxed. "That's it? Then why is Khloe so heartbroken?"

"She never let me explain! She just ran off!" Logan threw up his hands.

"Okay, okay. Didn't mean to get you panties in a twist." I said sarcastically. Logan glared at me. "All I'm saying is that Khloe can be very fragile sometimes. So, if you don't apologize by tomorrow, I…will figure out something to do to you!" I said pausing at the last part.

"Okay." Was all he said and I walked away. When I reached the lobby, I saw Carlos with a slingshot shopping cart. When he saw me he blushed, so did I. We had seen or spoke to each other since last night. I shrugged it off. "Yo, Carlitos! What'd are you doing now?"

"Only something that ought to be fun! Wanna join?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I then ran towards him, he gave me his helmet, and we began to have the time of our lives.

_Thyme:_

I got up to see a crying Khloe. I sighed and drug my feet in her direction, I was still half asleep. "Khloe… what's wrong?"

She looked like she had been crying for hours but she was pretty calm and relaxed. "Logan said some things about me. But no need to get after him; Lucy's already on it." She sniffed a couple times.

I decided to get ready for the day. I took a shower, got dressed, and applied my makeup. I headed down to the pool in hopes to see Kendall. When I reached there though, a blond girl came and got up in my face. "Uh, hey, what exactly do you want?" I asked, a little confused,

"You better back off of Kendall. He's mine! I saw him first!" He yelled.

I never was one for being mean or getting into fights, but this chic was annoying me. "I never saw your name on him."

She looked at me confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're not dating him, therefore he is not yours, and that means he is free. Until I got him that is." I said with as much authority I could sum up. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Jo Taylor and I saw Kendall first!"

Oh my gosh, this chic was relentless. "Look _Jo, _it's not who saw him first, it's who he picked. And he picked me." I then walked away, laughing to myself. This town just has a bunch of nutcases in it.

I was lying on a lounge chair by the pool when a shadow covered me. I opened my eyes to see none other than Kendall. "Hey!" I sat up and tapped the chair next to me, motioning for him to sit down. "I have a question."

"Shoot!" He said.

"Do know a girl named Jo?"

"Yes, she a friend of mine."

"Did you guys ever date?"

"No." I could see that Kendall was getting uncomfortable so I went straight to the point.

"Look, she came up to me today and started ranting on about how 'you're hers' and to 'back off'." I explained.

"I'll talk to her, in the mean while, I'm taking you to a skating rink I found on the outskirts of LA. You have no idea how hard it was to find it."

"I love to ice skate! Thank you so much." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Maybe I can teach you a little about hockey." I said muffled by our embrace.

"Maybe…" I was feeling really optimistic about this date.

_Bailey:_

I was the last one awake, which was different. I usually woke up before the others, well everyday is different.

I woke up and got ready to go for a walk.

I was at Palm Woods Park when I spotted James. He was sitting under the shade of a giant oak tree, looking into a mirror. I smiled to myself and walked over to where he was and sat down next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder so he could see me in the mirror. "We look good!" He said exuberantly, kissing the top of my head. "Your shampoo smells good." I laughed at him.

"You and your quirky outbursts." I said and pecked him on the lips.

He smiled a dazzling smile and we stood up, holding hands, and began our undecided walk. I sighed. "What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing. I just love being outside. Nature is beautiful." I looked around and felt the breeze in my hair. Today was so nice.

"If I have a say in anything, you are way more beautiful that nature."

"Oh James, I'm flattered." I said holding my hand over my chest in mock.

He then faced me and leaned down to give me a kiss. This one though, was a little more heated than the others. It was passionate and perfect. One of his hands cradled my face while the other was on the small of my back, pulling me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. After we couldn't hold our breath any longer, we broke apart. We were looking into each other's eyes, gasping for air. Now _that _was a kiss.

_Logan:_

I paced my room that I shared with Kendall. He was sitting there watching me, _watching me! _"Dude, what is the problem?" He asked. How could he be so calm! He is part of the problem.

"Let me think, the love of my life hates me and _you _and _James _are the reason this whole thing even started." I let out a noise of frustration.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"_She saw the text messages!_" I yelled. I felt bad for snapping but I was so angry. "Now she hates me and I don't know what to do."

"Tell her the _whole _story."

"_She won't listen to me._" I spelled out for him, saying each word slow.

"Okay, geez. Calm down!" I took a deep breath. "Have you tried to explain it to her since that night?"

I sighed. "No." I confessed simply.

"Then go to her apartment, apologize, and tell her the whole story." He pointed to the door to show how serious he was. I got up and walked over to apartment 3J.

I knocked on the door and none other than Khloe answered. "Khloe, I need to talk to you." I said softly, trying not to upset her.

"Why should I let you in?" She spat, blocking the doorway.

"Just let me explain, it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it?" She was glaring at me.

"Let me in and I'll explain." She sighed and gave in, letting me pass. We sat on the couch next to each other and I looked into those grey/blue eyes and began the story. "I was in the bathroom, getting ready for our date. Kendall had lost his phone and found mine in our room. She decided to mess with James and pretended to be me. It wasn't me at all. I swear I had nothing to do with it." I finished my clarification and looked up.

She had tears in her eyes. She threw herself at him and began to apologize, "I'm so sorry Logan! I should have known you wouldn't do that! Why did I have to be so stupid?" She buried her face into his shoulder and kept the apologies coming.

"Khloe! It's okay! I will forgive you of you forgive me." I said.

"Of course I will forgive you! I wasn't your fault in the first place!"

"Then I forgive you too." I said. I could feel her relax in my arms. She looked up and I kissed her. It was our first one so it had to be good, and it was. The rest of the day we spent with each other. Kissing here and there, holding each other. It was a good day to be me.

**A/N: See that little button down there? It says review, all you have to do is click it to make my day!**

**-WWL**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First off, thank you for all the reviews! Second, sadly this is my last chapter! I have no where else to go with this story and I have other stories I need to start. So I know this is a short story and I'm sorry for that…I really am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the songs to come. I only own "No Longer." Which is seen in chapter 2. Apparently I was given Khloe by GreekGoddess11. So I guess I own her…**

_Thyme:_

"Lucy! Get over here!" I yelled in a whisper to my best friend.

"What is going on?" Lucy said when she reached the bush I was hiding behind.

"You know that girl who yelled at me and told me to back off Kendall? I decided to get some payback!" I enlightened her. This was my best idea ever.

"It's not like you to get payback." Lucy said, uncertainty dripping in her voice.

"Khloe helped me." I said quickly.

"And you didn't ask me?" Lucy said in mock hurt.

"Sh! Here comes Jo!" I flapped my hand at her so she would be quiet.

Jo walked over to a table and saw the note there. She looked at it confused, shrugged, and picked it up. I knew what she was reading.

_Dear Jo, _

_Wait in the chair for me and I'll be right back. I have a special surprise for you!_

_-Kendall_

I saw Jo sit down in the chair and congratulated myself. The next step was now in process. "Jo! Can you come here please?" I heard a random person ask. Jo got up and, BAM! She was stuck to the chair. I heard Lucy crack up next to me and I had to laugh too. Jo blushed and walked into the lobby. Pulling on the chair and running into walls with the chair, trying to get the chair off.

"Ty, that's hilarious." Lucy said in between fits of laughter.

"Thank you." I got up and went up to my apartment, not really knowing what to do. When I saw Jo, crying in the hallway of the third floor on the chair her butt was glued too, I instantly felt sorry. I walked over and knelt next to her. "Jo?" She looked up at me and then hid her face in her hands. "Look, let's go get some nail polish remover and I'll take the chair off."

She got up, not saying anything, and followed me to my apartment.

A little while later, when the chair was off, Jo was on the couch apologizing for saying Kendall was hers and what not, it had been like this for 45 minutes. I couldn't take it, "Jo! I told you its fine! I have to get ready to go to the studio, you should leave."

"Oh, okay. Thank you again Thyme. Maybe we can be friends." She then walked out the front door and I got in the shower.

_Khloe:_

I was sitting next to Logan, discussing what certain crimes would do to you. I heard a scream and Annaliese and Carlos racing on rocket skates. Logan scoffed next to me. "What?"

"They're crazy." He said smiling while watching them crash and land on top of each other. They then began to kiss.

"No, they are perfect for each other." I countered.

"Yes, but they are also going to end up in the hospital."

"At least they will be together." I said logically.

"You can be so smart." He pecked me on the lips and I smiled. I then got a text message from Kelly.

_Studio now!_

"I got one too." Logan said next to me.

"Well, we better go."

"Do you want to look like that?" He said gesturing to my outfit. I was wearing my boyfriend sweatpants and a baggy graphic tee.

"Why not?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

We went to the parking lot, where there was a limo waiting for us. The rest of the gang was already there. We set off for the studio.

_Bailey:_

We arrived at Rocque Records and towards Gustavo's office. We walked in, James and I were hand in hand. "Dogs and girls, I have a surprise." Gustavo started. "You are going on a world tour together!" Gustavo yelled.

We all cheered like crazy. James pulled me into a kiss and that's when I knew this would be the best tour in the history of tours.

**A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter was really short and so was this story. But tell me what you think of it. I have like 6 more ideas for stories for Big Time Rush, so make sure you check those out. I MIGHT do a sequel so be on the lookout for that. Thank you for following me through this story and give me ideas and your OC's. This is the first story I have finished, I'm very excited to post it!**

**-Yours truly, WWL**


End file.
